


Destroy It

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Depression, Ghost Kellin, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, kellic - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Vic thought it was his fault. He had been driving when it happened. When Kellin died after a horrible crash.Kellin disagreed but he couldn't tell Vic since he was just a ghost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Title is "Disasterology" by PTV.  
> -Cas

Vic felt broken. His heart throbbed and his head was no better since Kellin had died.

Each day was full of pain, physical and mental. With Kellin gone, Vic had no reason to hold on so he went back to the shiny piece of metal that had comforted him throughout high school.

He shut himself away from the world, ignoring knocks and text messages, not responding to tweets or calls, he just wanted to be alone.

But he wanted Kellin more. He wanted to be able to hold him close, breathe in his scent one last time, kiss his soft lips one last time, tell him how much he loved him and always would love him but he couldn't. All because some asshole had had one too many and still got behind the wheel and ran a red light, Kellin died instantly but Vic? Vic lived each day in pain still, three months after the accident.

He couldn't even bring himself to visit Kellin's grave, he knew he would break down and he did not want to do that in a public cemetery.

Most days he sat on the couch in the dark drinking an alcoholic beverage of some sort, if it made his mind go blank, he drank it.

But recently nothing had been working. Each drunk made him think about all the times Kellin had sat on on his lap on that very couch and kissed him gently as he tried to watch a movie.

With each cut he made into his skin he thought about all the days and nights Kellin had spent convincing him he was beautiful. He thought of the time Kellin laid him down and kissed every fucking scar before showing him how it felt to be truly loved.

He remembered how Kellin would always wake him up each morning by kissing him over and over until he kissed back, morning breath ruining the moment.

He thought about how pissed Kellin would be if he could see the mess that was Vic.

Kellin could see Vic, but Vic couldn't see him. Kellin was always with Vic, hands desperately trying to take the blade away from Vic and replace it with his own hand but to no avail.

He had to watch as Vuc destroyed himself. He had to watch as Vic blamed himself for something he had no control over.

He had to watch as Vic cried over him and it was killing him slowly.

Kellin couldn't help Vic and it was so damn frustrating because he knew if Vic knew he was there he would be okay, if Vic knew Kellin laid beside him in bed each night, he would find his will to live, but Kellin couldn't tell and Vic would never know.

That's why when Vic stood in the bathroom, pills in his hand and a determined look on his face, Kellin could only watch.

He could only watch as Vic threw his head back and swallowed the pills, so many fucking pills, too many.

Kellin collapsed to his knees as Vic fell, wanting nothing more than to yell at Vic.

How could he be so stupid? He had so much to live for!

Kellin would have cried if he was able when Mike ran into Vic's apartment a day later to find his brother dead, note grasped on his hand.

Kellin stood by Mike as he collapsed and cried into Vic's shirt. He wanted to gather Mike in a hug but he couldn't.

He could only watch feeling so damn useless.

He went to Vic's funeral but no one knew. He was leaned against a tree watching as Vic's body was lowered into the ground and he wanted to cry when he felt an arm wrap around his voice and a familiar voice whispered "Hey stranger" in his ear.

Kellin collected Vic into a hug, leaving the lecture for later. Because it might have been selfish, hell it was selfish, but Kellin had Vic and that's what mattered.

Kellin blocked out the people crying over Vic's death and focused on the boy in front of him before he captured his lips in a kiss and he knew they could be together forever now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I told myself I would never write a death fic because they're so sad idk what happened.  
> -Cas


End file.
